Look Away
by JeSymphony
Summary: [Red Rose] Max tells Logan it's over between them, and he can't except it until one eye opening evening walk along the beach... MA. Based on the song Look Away written by Diane Warren and performed by Chicago.


**A/N: Even though I'm not really an ML supporter – heck, I just plain don't like Logan – this little plot hit me last night while I was listening to some music trying to fall asleep. And this fic, even though centred on Logan, is about the pain he's feeling when Max leaves him for Alec, so he is getting tortured. In my weird little way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and 'Look Away' is copyrighted by Diane Warren, as performed by Chicago. **

**

* * *

**

_Look Away_

Logan combed his fingers through his hair and sighed. The early evening was beautiful as the sun set over the horizon of the sea, but Logan chose to ignore the beauty. Instead, he took out his fury and pain on a small pebble that had the misfortune to be in his way.

Max had called him one morning, telling him it was over between them and she'd gone on. With that cock-ass transgenic no less. What she saw in him was beyond Logan's thought processes.

_((Insert first verse)) _

Instead, he gritted his teeth and bit out a reply. Something along the lines of, "I'm happy for you if he makes you happier."

_((Insert second verse)) _

Of course, then he just happened to hear that voice from over the phone. An irrational anger passed through him as he thought of the other _him _spending the night with Max.

_((Insert third verse)) _

He heard a husky whisper, then Max's girlish giggling.

"Hey, Logan," she'd said, "I gotta go. Talk to ya later."

"Or not at all."

Logan ground his teeth together in frustration as Max giggled again.

And that was it. The monotonous dial tone hurt his ear, but why Logan still held the receiver against it was beyond him. Perhaps he'd hoped that she hadn't really hung up.

After a few minutes, Logan put down the phone and sunk into his chair. Warm tears began to fill his eyes.

_((Insert next two lines)) _

A day after that earth shattering phone call, Logan had bumped into Max – metaphorically of course. Literally and he would've been a dead man – and Alec as they came by delivering a package for old Mrs. Moreno.

And, like the schmuck that he was, he couldn't think up anything legible enough to say without being laughed at. Oh no, that would've been too nice of God. Instead, tears automatically began to fill his eyes as he saw Alec with his arm around Max's waist. What Logan would have given to rip the guy's arm out – transgenic super soldier or not.

He walked quickly past the couple, only biting out a vehement, "Hi," when Max smiled at him in greeting.

((Chorus + next two lines))

Logan cursed heartily and kicked the pebble harder across the beach. He immediately regretted this move when his toe started to throb from the force.

((Insert fourth verse))

He would have sold his soul if it meant having Max back. Of course, no virus would also have been nice, but considering his luck right now, Logan thought it best to ask little of his almightiness.

_((Insert fifth verse)) _

Earlier that day, she'd called and asked why he was being such an ass and not talking to her. Logan had no answer to this, and replied that he was busy. Busy thinking about you, Logan added mentally.

Then Max had gone all sympathetic on him, asking him if he was alright. As if she would care. He replied rather coldly and snootily, making out as if everything was fine and dandy. Of course, with Logan, what he says isn't really what he means.

_((Insert sixth verse + next two lines)) _

He heard the incessant 'beep' of his pager and he scowled as he saw the number. It was Max. No doubt wanting to invite him over for a dinner party at that crazy dog man's place again. What was he called? John? Joe? Something like that. 

((Insert chorus))

Logan played with the idea of calling her back. But that little thought was squashed down firmly as he remembered that Alec would probably be with her.

_((Insert next two lines)) _

He stared down at the little black machine in his palm, feeling its full weight. How many times had he paged Max on the very same thing?

Logan pushed aside all memories of the fiery brunette. He no longer felt fondness as he gazed down at the well-memorised number, but instead a great, bubbling hatred.

With a last look at the number, Logan drew back his arm and lobbed the pager with as much force as he could muster into the sea. Without that thing, there would be no more memories. Technically, he was throwing Max away; what was that term she'd used? 'Getting over' that was it.

Turning on his heel, Logan strode away from the beach, knowing somehow that he would never quite get over her.

_((Insert last verse))

* * *

_

**A/N: Tell me what you think! And to Reivyn, I apologise in advance. I know how much you hate Logan, and this actually portrays him as the victim. But I'm pretty proud of the way this turned out, and at least it isn't ML. (Hey, even I only appreciate Logan to a certain extent.)**


End file.
